


Meanings

by TrisPond



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Chris's thoughts, F/M, Season 1 Finale, mentions of eva/jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Chris had been hoping that Eva knew what his wink meant and, by her smile, he knew she did.





	Meanings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Meanings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787072) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



Chris had been really happy when he heard the rumors that Eva and Jonas had broken up. Not because he was expecting she would give him another chance or anything like that. He liked her very much and wouldn’t be sad if they hooked up again, but that wasn’t why he had been happy. It wasn’t about him. It was just that he never believed she was happy with her boyfriend.

         The first time he had met her she seemed to glow, so confident and focused. Then he saw her in school and she was beautiful. But when he saw her with Jonas in a party, she didn’t seem the same. She never saw that he was there, but he was watching her during the party, she danced with Jonas and sometimes with her blonde friend. She kept looking to Jonas as if afraid of messing up. It wasn’t like she believed in herself at all.

         And when they had talked in his party, he got the impression that she wasn’t used to compliments. What kind of fucked up relationship was that she had that her boyfriend didn’t complimented her?

         Not that he was the best person to judge relationships. He had no shame on hitting on girls even though he was dating. Being faithful was never a strong point for him.

         Anyway, the fact that he was crap in relationships didn’t make any less true the fact that he didn’t like Eva’s boyfriend. She was better off without him.

Is true that he never cared much about any of the boyfriends that the girls he had kissed. Eva was different though, because he could see how everything Jonas did affected her. Maybe that's why he said "awkward" when he passed by Eva and him, just to see if he could gain a reaction from the couple. Also, deep down he wanted to let it clear that he won, which was silly (especially since that wasn't a competition), but he couldn't help himself. He felt a strange kind of satisfaction knowing that he heard Eva as she complained about that guy. She had chosen to kiss  _him_. The beating had hurt, but it was totally worth it. It gave him some pleasure to know he could affect Jonas so much. 

         He heard the rumors that she had broken up with her boyfriend, of course people would let him know when he was technically the motive. Maybe they expected to something happens next (though he wasn’t sure what).

         Himself, though, wasn’t expecting anything. Eva was smart and knew better than look for something with him (especially after everything that went down with them). He didn’t saw her very much after kissing her, but he had too much fun with her weird calls and provoking Jonas. He wondered if he should tell her that he tried to shut the rumors down, not that he had managed. He decided that is not worth it. If people saw them together, it would make things worse. And he had no idea if she would even answer if he called her phone.  

         When he saw her at party, even from afar, he could tell she was different. She had some new air about her, as if was freer. She was smiling and laughing with her friend. As is in reflex, he smiled too.

He wondered how long would take until she saw him, it didn’t take much and their eyes met. He decided to wink to her, as if saying  _“good thing you did, I’m happy”_  and she smiled so openly, so honestly that he knew she what understood what he meant. If he had to guess, he thought she was thinking something like “thanks for your support”.

He returned to hear what his friend was saying but couldn’t stop smiling every time he saw her. He was happy that she was doing what was best for her and was a little curious to see who she would become without a boyfriend influencing her.


End file.
